


Cyclone

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Prompt: SQ - magic lessons and realizations. Maybe something about their magic blending and shared consciousness?Asked by waknatious via tumblr





	Cyclone

**Author's Note:**

> Not featured: Me muttering for 20 minutes straight about different magic tropes present in multiple books about this and how the show worked -not really- their own magic system into the lore of the show.

 

“You need to focus.”

“I’m focusing.”

Regina glared at her from the other side of the clearing, certainly not amused and obviously not believing in her. Which, as much as it pained the blonde, was something the older woman had every right on not doing it as Emma knew she wasn’t being entirely honest herself.

Yes, she was focusing just like Regina had asked her, but her mind was unable to truly stay where she had been asked to be, her consciousness jumping back and forth from Regina’s figure to the fact that they, after so long, were finally doing this once more. She had given up any hopes on having another magical lesson from the brunette and the fact she was having that chance made her giddy, almost alarmingly so.

“Emma.”

She heard the growl and heard the inflection, the way Regina’s lips divided her name in two, the “m” lengthening, the “e” breathy and airy in a way that made her swallow as she felt the telling cramps on her fingers, the way her magic began to take its hold. It was a mere mirage, she knew that; a way her magic was answering to the veiled presence of Regina’s. But, rather than walking away from it, she followed that call, the sudden overpowering energy traveling up her ankles, up her torso, coiling around her heart and bursting through her neck and shoulders in a far too scorching wave.

She craned her neck and shivered a little, the air around them growing hot and heavy even though the chill breeze kept on blowing from above the tree line, coloring the air with the mix of their burning magic. It was precisely that difference, hot versus cold, what elicited a series of goosebumps down the back of her neck and the underside of her arms as Regina circled closer, her footsteps light but incredibly obvious to Emma’s ears. Almost, she thought as she licked her suddenly parched lips much slower than intended, as if the brunette was walking on top of shards of glass with those impractical high heels of hers instead than mud and leaves.

Not like she truly complained; closing her eyes and focusing on the faint scent of ozone and tart-like odor she had learnt to link to Regina, Emma could feel her own lips parted in a silent gasp as the power of her magic, the one she was calling forward to the forefront of her mind, grew blindingly on her mind’s eye. All-consuming, ever-present, she could feel every line of power running just below her skin, cursing through her every vein in a raw way that made her tremble, afraid.

She could feel herself spiraling; she had very rarely focused on her magic as she was doing now; calling forth the power and throwing it had been her modus operandi ever since she had learnt she had magic; not thinking on how it worked, how her body reacted to it. It had been a conscious choice, one she had taken as time on learning that was ever-dwindling. Even during her dark one days she had remained carefully blind to the power burning on her wrists and chest; not willing -maybe not able even- to look at that part of herself that still felt alien and so different to the perception of the woman she was that she had had before Storybrooke, before everything.

The feeling of her magic, of what it felt, was just too much and she took a step backwards, temples throbbing, as she tried to blindly reach for the mental brakes, unable to see anything else but blinding white, cracks made out of static electricity biting her flesh and making her flinch. She needed to stop; now. Otherwise, she would not be able to exist… to breathe.

Her thoughts petered out the second her mind began to sink as a gentle hand touched the small of her back, warm fingers soft and light on her overheated skin, the ticklish sensation they created as her thoughts immediately cleared out not bothersome but something she found herself drinking on. Fingers that curled and smoothed the loose fabric of her top with tapping knuckles, the crackling storm of her magic transformed into a gentle summer storm, each drop a point the power used to filter out and reach for that other energy; warm yet welcoming. And Emma found herself at loss as she opened her eyes once more in one quick motion as she rose her chin, gasping for air as Regina’s presence at her immediate right – left hand curled on her back, touching her, her body heat and breathing what she found herself leaning into, simply accepted the raw storm and took it within her; giving back just as much.

Yet, where Emma’s rain was constant but messy, Regina’s felt like a gale that circled them both as it cradled them both together, robbing Emma of any possibility to speak as she gasped yet again, unable to say anything else as she felt Regina’s power entering her. Purple coloring her skin as sparks settled just on the corner of her body, sinking on it just as quickly, it binded itself together to her in a flurry of power that elicited a far too nervous chuckle from her.

Her chuckle was met with a hum and a soft laugh, one that made her all too aware all of a sudden of the shifting tendons on Regina’s neck, on the way her brown eyes were filled with a mix of purple and dirty white that made the blacklight that always seemed to be there, illuminating the brown, seem almost lavender silver. A hue, Emma quickly learnt, that she loved on her.

“That’s it.” She heard, and she felt herself preen as her knees buckled, energy still rumbling, still traveling from one to the other in an infinite circle Emma found herself greedily leaning into; wishing for more. “You are doing it, Emma. Just focus.”

And, under perhaps other circumstances, Emma would have chosen to remain blind and deaf to the slight blush on Regina’s cheeks, to the way her voice felt raspy, almost a moan away from a whimper. One that she too could feel growing on the back of her own throat, clutching her heart, draining her lungs as she swallowed and everything she was able to focus on was Regina. Regina. Regina.

And she could feel the purple and darkness, the lessons imparted with hate and anger. She was able to feel the intoxicating properties of magic, the ones Regina almost never spoke about, the kind of thoughts that had consumed her many years ago now barely ashes of a fire that fed on something else entirely. She was able to feel her own version of magic; its architecture less complicated, more straightforward, more simple, more plain. But it still was a roaring fire and she could feel Regina swaying at her side, enveloped by it in the same way she couldn’t tear herself away from the sheer, pure sensation of having her every feeling assaulted by magic; Regina’s magic.

At their feet, static kept on being poured, the magic drops creating rivulets that floated and sank, the scent of ozone simply getting stronger the longer they remained standing, close enough but not enough, hair floating and lips tender in the afterthought of something Emma ignored what it was until she could feel her hands moving up, up, up.

They weren’t her thoughts alone what motivated her; her vision fragmented and curling on itself as Regina’s brown eyes focused, her own throat bobbing up and down. Something that Emma’s green fell into, tongue already heavy against her teeth, thoughts derailed as she considered on moving in that precise instant, draw lines on the column of her throat with her teeth and saliva.

And there it was, more, the more the magic -their magic- asked, demanded. A price Emma felt far too ready to give as she knew it had been what she had wanted to do ever since the very beginning; before destiny and prewritten ink wrote chapters of a story she had known that it wasn’t truly for her. It was the more, she thought, that she could also see on Regina’s eyes; the pained want, the longing need.

And then, as she could feel hands on her hips, pulling her forward, fabric bunched and skin hot, she also could feel her fingers treading through soft locks, magic crawling up her cheeks, veins colored purple and white. And it was just too much.

With a crack, Regina stepped away, the clearing coming into focus the second her magic filtered out, the thunder and lighting present between them fiddling out in a plume of smoke as she stared, silent.

_“What was that?”_

But she knew, of course she knew, and the second Regina smiled at her, Emma knew she was going to have much more than a simple magic class from now on.


End file.
